The First Kiss
by ryan.mcqueen.180
Summary: This is Chapter 2 to My Edd and Matthew Fan Fiction, please enjoy :) Tips and or advice or anything helpful would be much appreciated


The sunrays beam through double D's bedroom window, Double D sits in his chair gazing through the window at a mother bird constructing its nest, preparing for the arrival of her baby chicks.

"What a beautiful sight" he said while giggling.

He stands up and paces towards the window to get a better look, but the bird flies off before he can get a closer look, but double D's attention is brought to something else, Its Matthew, he is washing his motorbike. It's been 3 weeks since that rainy encounter, and Double D has been too nervous to see him again.

"Cutie, cutie, cutie, cutie" keeps playing over and over again in his head. Double D was so embarrassed when he heard Matthew call him that. If only Matthew knew that Double D has feelings toward him, Eddy speaks so highly of him all the time and he was so kind to Double D "he did call me a dork every time I saw him, but I don't mind."

Double D's eyes start to water and he can feel his emotions start to intensify. Double D shouts out "w-why, why" then smashing his hand against the window making it shatter instantly, double D falls to the ground crying unaware the Matthew over heard him yelling and watched double D Smash the window then ran over to his house to check on him.

'**SMASH'** the door is swung open, "Edd are you alright... Shit your bleeding here let me help" Matthew runs over to him, grabs a rag out of his pocket and wraps double D's hand to help stop the bleeding. Double D finally lifts his head to see Matthew sitting in front of him, holding his hand. "You have never called me Edd before" said double D.

"w-what are you on about" Matthew is confused. "You have never called me by my name before; you always call me dork or double D." Double D looks up to Matthew and smiles. Matthew looked at double D as he smiled and his face went bright red, trying to escape any further embarrassment Matthew exposes double D's hand from the blood soaked cloth.

"It's not that bad but I'm going to have to disinfect it, you got a first aid kit somewhere"

"Yeah in the kitchen down st..." double D froze, Matthew had picked him up and begun carrying him down stairs. Double D could feel Matthews muscles press against him as he carried him to the kitchen, 'PLOP' Matthew put Double D in a chair and walked over to the fridge and clutched the first aid kit off the top and walked back over to him. Matthew digs around the first aid kit and pulls out a roll of bandages and some alcohol wipes.

Matthew removes the rag from Double D's hand and snickers "you did a number on your hand dork". Double D is looking down at the ground. Matthew tears open the alcohol wipes "this might hurt a bit" Matthew wipes a large cut with the wipe and double D moans with pain. Matthew continues wiping his hand and double D sobs each time. Matthew is watching double D's face as he cleans his hand and as he wipes the last cut he presses down on it which causes Double D to lift his head to shout, but is interrupted when Matthew swiftly leans over and kisses him.

Double D is stunned but doesn't pull away. Finally I get to feel Matthews lips against mine, it's the same as I thought down the taste of his lips to the his stubble rubbing against my skin. Eventually Matthew pulls back to breathe. "Wow, you seemed to enjoy that" Matthew said while wiping his lips. Double D is stunned he can't move or say a word he is just sitting there staring at Matthew "U-ugh ugh".

"I think I broke him" Matthew chuckles to himself. Then Matthew grasps Double D's hand and wraps it in the fresh bandages then stands up, when Double is released from his stunned expression and hastily grabs Matthews hand and begs him to wait a second. Matthew turns around and stares down at Double D. "well I'm waiting", double D is trying to talk but can't muster the courage to say it. "I'm a very busy man Edd spit it out".

"I-I like y-y-you a lot" double D finally forces it out. Matthew chuckles and kneels down and looks double D in the eyes and utters " I know I like you to, So how about tomorrow night 8 o'clock I'll pick you up" double D simply wobbles his head up and down and Matthew turns around and walks out the front door leaving it open behind him.

"he left the door open" Double D gets up and walks to the door and is once again flabbergasted by Matthew jumping out from nowhere and giving him one more kiss then walking off.

"don't scare me like that Matthew" double D yelled out to Matthew.

"Night Edd" Matthew replied.


End file.
